Och tak, to Las Vegas złotko!
Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinek 9 Don: '''W poprzednim odcinku Wyścigu na Szczęście... Clipy. '''Don: '''Wypłynęliśmy na Afrykę. Dokładnie do Tunezji, gdzie nasze pary mogły zatańczyć tunezyjski taniec Hakim. W tyle zostały Divy i Słodkie Modelki. A zostając przy nich, rozegrały sobie konkurs kreacji. Wyobrażanie sobie? Wyobrażacie? I nawet mi nic o tym nie powiedziały. Może bym się zgodził prowadzić... :P W drugim wyzwaniu uczestnicy musieli szukać różnych złotych skarbów w podziemiach kartagińskich, a następnie wydostać się na drugą stronę. Większość nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele, ale były takie pary, które potrzebowały więcej czasu na wyjście z tych ciemności... Los oszczędził jednak Muriel i Miłosza, Baltazara i Erwina. Nie oszczędził Cygana i Brody'ego, mogą podziękować Spryciarzom. Coś jeszcze? Aaa, etap wygrali Ponuracy i po prostu skakali z radości <3 A już dziś kolejny etap... Wyścigu na Szczęście ;) Kartagina, Tunezja '''Don: '''Wczorajsza strefa luzu to dzisiejsza linia startu... Jako pierwsi wystartują Ponuracy - Ennui i Brian! '''1.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui spojrzał na wskazówkę, a Brian zaczął mu się przypatrywać... Brian: '''No i...? '''Ennui: '''Lecimy do Los Angeles. Tak... '''Don: '''Tak!!! Los Angeles B) Miasto Aniołów, ach każdy chciałby tam być! To miejsce gdzie powstają filmy waszych snów, gra światowej sławy NBA, gdzie każdy czuje lato dryfując po Kalifornijskich falach! Uczestnicy muszą dojechać taksówkami do Tunisu i tam pędzić na samolot... A tam na nie czekają trzy. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. '''Brian: '''No spoko, w takim razie na lotnisko Ennui. Pobiegli. '''2.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Mogłyśmy wygrać ostatni etap... '''Eva: '''Mylisz się Iris, my powinnyśmy to zrobić, albo nie... eliminacja byłaby fajniejsza :P ''' Iris: '''Stany <3 Znokautowała Evę z podekscytowania. '''3.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Duncan: '''Los Angeles? Niech będzie... co oni tam będą kazali nam robić, to pewnie głowa mała. '''Isabella: '''Ta, z całą pewnością. ''' Isabella i Duncan złapali taksówkę i pojechali nią w stronę miasta. 4.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 5.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody: 'Jak dobrze, że opuszczamy Afrykę. Kiedy tylko tutaj jestem, zawsze się dzieje coś niedobrego. '''Sierra: '''Ale przecież wszystko było dobrze, nawet mnie nabrałeś Cody słodziaku :) '''Cody: '''Zjadłaś połowę mojej porcji, przez co się nie najadłem, to wystarczający powód, by nadal nienawidzić Afryki... Sierra natychmiast uściskała Cody'ego i podskoczyła. '''Sierra: '''LOS ANGELES!!! :D '''Cody: '''No już wiem, wiem. '''Heather: 'Żałosne Cody, że wciąż dajesz się wykorzystywać. Przecież ona nie jest... a nie czekaj! Jesteście przecież małżeństwem. Pseudo małżeństwem xD '''Sierra: '''Odszczekaj to Heather -.- '''Heather: '''Zmuś mnie -.- Cody i Tom widząc na co się zapowiada zatkali uszy. I nie mylili się, bo Heather i Sierra się na siebie rzuciły. Bitwę wygrała Sierra i pierwsze co zrobiła, wzięła Cody'ego i weszła do taksówki. Heather, gdy doszła do siebie razem z Tomem też. '''6.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo 7.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 8.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 9.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 10.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 11.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 12.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 13.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 14.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 15.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 16.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 17.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 18.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Pete: '''CO? Los Angeles? Pamiętam, jak swojego czasu hajs tam zbierałem. '''Gerry: '''Hahaha, tak? Mogłeś jedynie pomarzyć. No ale marzyć ci nie zabronię kolego. Miłosz patrzył na nich z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy. '''Pete: '''Chłopaku, daj sobie spokój. I tak nie miałbyś z nami szans :P '''Miłosz: '''Czyżby? Nie macie pojęcia o grze fair, a powinniście jako dawni sportowcy. Cóż, jak widać zdarzają się wyjątki. '''Pete: '''Ty patrz lepiej na siebie gnojku. '''Miłosz: '''Babciu, skończyłaś już? Muriel skończyła robić makijaż, w którym przypominała wampirzą babunię. '''Muriel: '''Już, już. Jak wyglądam? :) Zaprezentowała się Miłoszowi, ale widzieli to również Gerry i Pete, którzy wrzasnęli i szybko uciekli. '''Miłosz: '''Haha! Świetny, pewnie na tutejszych to podziała inaczej i nas zabiorą :> Miłosz machał do taksówek, a one zamiast się zatrzymać jechały dalej. '''Muriel: '''Pewnych rzeczy się nie docenia wnusiu. '''Miłosz: '''Dla mnie i tak wyglądasz nie najgorzej... Ale jednak wiesz? :/ Muriel zrozumiała i szybko usunęła makijaż. '''Muriel: '''To teraz taksóweczką do Tunisu, samolotem do Los Angeles! '''19.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Erwin: 'Jest mi trochę żal, a raczej bardzo... Ziomków :/ '''Baltazar: '''Mnie też, ale to nie oznacza, żeby myśleć tylko o tym. '''Erwin: '''Gdzie tym razem nas wysyłają? '''Baltazar: '''Los Angeles, w końcu gdzieś gdzie byłem xD '''Erwin: '''Mnie nie było, musisz o tym teraz mówić? Baltazar nie zwracając uwagi co mówi jego brat, wszedł do taksówki i pociągnął do niej Erwina. '... 1.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 2.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty Na lotnisko przyjechała pierwsza taksówka, z której wysiedli Romantycy i Siostry. Kitty: '''Yay, jesteśmy tu pierwsi <3 '''Noah: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że tak samo skończy się etap... Choć wątpię. '''Severin: '''Ta, rozumiem cię stary, ale zawsze należy być dobrej myśli. '''Kitty: '''Dobrze powiedziane :D '''Emma: '''Em... A może wejdziemy już do samolotu? Pozostali już nadjeżdżają. '''Kitty: '''To co? :> '''Emma: '''Kitty... '''Kitty: '''No dobra. Obie pary weszły do pierwszego samolotu. '''3.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 4.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 5.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Kurde, jeszcze trochę i nie zdążyłybyśmy na pierwszy samolot... '''Eva: '''Z drugiego też byśmy się liczyły, więc dla mnie to taka różnica, jak nie wiem co (please) '''Iris: '''Nie drażni mnie Eva, i nie oglądaj mi nowego odcinka anime w samolocie, bo będę chciała się przespać :P '''Eva: '''Pfe, na pewno nie będę Iris Iris z zadowoleniem weszła do samolotu, a za nią Eva ze skrzyżowanymi palcami. '''6.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Isabella: 'Świetnie, zdążyliśmy Duncan. '''Duncan: '''Hmm, a nie jesteśmy tutaj 8 przypadkiem? Isabella wskazała mu wzrokiem na ekran, gdzie była ilość par znajdujących się w samolocie, a było ich 5/6 i brakowało jednego miejsca. '''Duncan: '''Rety, nie zauważyłbym. Ostatni przy oknie to... Wbiegł do środka. '''Isabella: '''Wiem kto xD Pobiegła za nim. '... 7.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Rock: '''Cóż, samolot nr 2 to też spoko opcja. Tak niewiele brakowało do Duncana i Isy :/ Spud otworzył szeroko oczy. '''Spud: '''ROCK, musimy ich dogonić! Jeszcze mamy szansę, samolot nr 1 jest nasz!!! Wziął rozbieg i biegł w stronę pierwszego samolotu... '''Rock: '''Spud, eee... poprawka za 3... 2... 1! Spud się zatrzymał. '''Spud: '''Eh, nie zdążyliśmy :/ '''8.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Jo: '''I nie zdążycie na 2, nara ofermy :P '''Lightning: '''Shi bye bye. Weszli do drugiego samolotu. '''9.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: '''Haha, ale wam powiedziała. xD Stiles złapał go i wrzucił do środka. '''Stiles: '''Nie zatrzymujemy się Scott, na pogadankach z innymi. A wy? Co się tak gapicie? :P Stiles wszedł do samolotu, a zaraz po nim Rockowcy już bez zbędnego gadania. '''10.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 11.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 12.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Clara oraz Francis z dzieckiem wysiedli z taksówki i pierwsze co, to pobiegli do samolotu nr 2, a już "13" para biegła za nimi. Dziecko płakało... Francis: 'No już, już... Zaraz będziemy w środku :> '''Clara: 'Żeby tak zawzięcie walczyć o bycie w lepszym samolocie, tego bym nie pomyślała. 'Francis: '''Odebrać przewagę Heather? Mimo wszystko zawsze to coś xD '''Clara: '''Heh, no racja Francis :> W końcu to oni weszli do samolotu nr 2, a następna para musiała obejść się smakiem... '... 13.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Heather: '''No ja nie mogę, co za idiota w tej taksówce... ''' Zniesmaczeni Blogerzy weszli do ostatniego samolotu. 14.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 15.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 16.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 17.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Ezekiel: '''No to jest i on, nasz samolot - oczywiście ten gorszy :P '''Rodney: '''Nom, a czemu tak mówisz, bo nie rozumiem? '''Ezekiel: '''Eee... w ostatnim etapie chyba nie było? '''Rodney: '''Aaa, o to chodzi. Ja nie pamiętam co było wczoraj. '''Ezekiel: '''No co ty gościu? Serio? '''Rodney: '''Nie mam jakieś dobrej pamięci do takiego typu rzeczy. '''Ezekiel: '''Aha... nie ogarniam cię :P Ezekiel wszedł do samolotu, a tuż za nim zawstydzony Rodney. '''18.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Miłosz: '''W końcu na miejscu. '''Muriel: '''Uwierz mi, Miłosz... W Los Angeles będzie tylko lepiej ;* '''Miłosz: '''I mam taką nadzieję babciu. Tylko jedna prośba, nie rób już tego makijażu, on miał tylko wystraszyć Emerytów. '''Muriel: '''Zawsze może wystraszyć też inne pary mój wnusiu ;) '''Miłosz: '''Taa... czemu nie. '''Muriel: '''W takim razie jazda, zdam się tym razem na ciebie. '''Miłosz: '''O rety... xD Weszli do samolotu. '''19.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Pete: 'No i nie wyprzedziliśmy ich, co to za kpina? :P '''Gerry: 'Żadna nogi na więcej już nie pozwalają stary :P '''Pete: '''Nie mów tak do mnie, ja czuję się bardzo młodo. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie... "dziadku" :P '''Gerry: '''Licz się ze słowami, bo powiem tobie co trzymasz pod... poduszką xD '''Pete: '''Tak pogrywasz sobie? :P Gerry pobiegł do samolotu, a Gerry za nim. W tym czasie samolot nr 1 już odleciał, a chwilę po nim ten drugi. Tunis, Tunezja ---> Los Angeles, USA '''Don: '''Ja już jestem w Los Angeles. A jak radzą sobie pozostałe pary? Sprawdza na tablecie. '''Don: '''Samolot nr 1 jest już w połowie, tuż za nim samolot nr 2. Natomiast samolot nr 3 właśnie wyleciał z Tunezji. '''Samolot nr 3 W samolocie nr 3 pewnie pary zasnęły Heather i Tom oraz Rodney i Ezekiel. Miłosz i Muriel natomiast szukali jak w swoich gazetkach takiego makijażu, który by wystraszył innych, a za nimi siedzieli Gerry i Pete, którzy ich podsłuchiwali. Ennui i Brian pilnowali Loki'ego, który jadł warzywa, to gównie Ennui. Brian patrzył tylko przez okno. Natomiast Baltazar i Erwin oraz Amy i Samey siedzieli w pobliżu siebie i się zajmowali sobą. Samey: '''Amy, co robisz? '''Amy: '''Bawię się paznokciami, a co? :P ''' ... Baltazar w tym czasie odbijał sobie piłkę. Erwin: '''8,9,10,11... 12. Odbił źle i piłka poleciała do Amy i Samey. '''Baltazar: '''No i masz, co zrobiłeś :P '''Erwin: '''Ja zrobiłem? '''Baltazar: '''Zbyt triumfalnie wypowiedziałeś "12", co mnie wybiło z rytmu... Wiesz, nie jestem tobą. '''Erwin: '''Ta, moja wina. Podeszła do nich Samey z piłką. '''Samey: '''Wasza piłka? :) '''Erwin: '''Taak! Hehe, hej. :) Na widok Samey zaniemówił, widać, że dziewczyny do niego z reguły nie zagadują. '''Amy: '''Co ty tam z nimi gadasz Samey?! Amy się odwróciła w ich kierunku i wtedy Baltazar na jej widok otworzył szeroko buzię i westchnął, poczuł w sercu dziwne uczucie. '''Samey: '''Może chcecie pogadać? :) '''Erwin: '''No, może... '''Baltazar: '''Chętnie! '''Samey: '''Zwolni się miejsce Amy? '''Amy: '''Chyba tak... ... '''Ennui: '''Loki, nawet nie próbuj... Loki bezpiecznie skoczył z siedzenia na siedzenie. '''Ennui: '''Czym ja się przejmuję, nie powinienem... '''Brian: '''Tak, Ennui... Nie powinieneś. ... Gerry i Pete szeptali między sobą... '''Gerry: '''Nie wierzę, że muszę podsłuchiwać, by ty tego chcesz. :P '''Pete: '''Oni coś kombinują i to z pewnością ich zemsta na nas. '''Gerry: '''Po jakiego grzyba mieliby to robić? Oni mają klasę, nie to co ty. '''Pete: '''To są nieudacznicy Gerry, to że ludzie ich pewnie kochają to zagrywka producentów, by była oglądalność. Głupie to, bo my zasługujemy bardziej od nich :P '''Gerry: '''Pfe, co ty gadasz czasami to nie dziwota, ale nie miałeś dziewczyny :P '''Pete: '''Miałem. '''Gerry: '''No chyba tylko po to, żeby ją poruchać i brać się za następną. '''Pete: '''Ty nie byłeś lepszy :> ... Miłosz robił makijaż Muriel. '''Muriel: '''Długo jeszcze... Miłosz ziewnął. '''Miłosz: '''Kończę, ale żebym wcześniej nie padł z nudów. '''Muriel: '''Jak już mam to nosić, to już trzeba zrobić do końca. Nie ma przebacz :P '''Miłosz: '''Tak, tak... pospać sobie można dopiero potem. Kilka minut później... Babcia z makijażem z horrorów i wnuk zasnęli, a Emeryci również zasnęli. '''Samolot nr 2 W tym samolocie jeszcze nikt nie spał. Camilla i Francis musieli pilnować malucha, tym razem nie mogli liczyć na pomoc "opiekunki". Lightning i Scott się siłowali, a Jo i Stiles przyglądali się rywalizacji. Cody rozmawiał z Rockowcami, ku niezadowoleniu Sierry. Natomiast Kevin i Camilla wyjaśniali sobie pewną sprawę popijając czarną kawę. Camilla: '''Moja ulubiona, ze śmietanką :) '''Kevin: '''Ha! Moja też. Wiesz...? '''Camilla: '''Tak? '''Kevin: '''To co było ostatnio, możemy o tym teraz pogadać. '''Camilla: '''Nie wiedziałam, że się domyślasz. '''Kevin: '''Za dużo książek pochłonąłem by nie wiedzieć i tego nie ukrywałaś. '''Camilla: '''No nie mam daru do ukrywania uczuć... '''Kevin: '''Wiem, jak to dla ciebie ważne, i że nie jesteś tak naprawdę w zakonie. '''Camilla: '''Zgadza się, opiekowały się mną siostry zakonne, ale ja nią nie jestem i nigdy nie chciałabym być. '''Kevin: '''Nie byłaś do końca ze mną szczera z tym. '''Camilla: '''Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale wtedy myślałam, że tak się do ciebie zbliżę. Życie nauczyło mnie wiele. '''Kevin: '''Tak, mnie też wiele ono nauczyło. I trzeba czasami przyjąć na klatę nawet najstraszniejsze czyjeś grzechy. Uściskał ją i ona go. '''Camilla: '''Kocham cię. '''Kevin: '''Wiem, ale nie mogę, przyjąłem święcenia, to było moje postanowienie i coś z czym byłem szczery wobec siebie. To zbyt skomplikowane, ale zrozum, że bardzo ciebie lubię. '''Camilla: '''Rozumiem twoją decyzję i szanuję ją Kevin, płaczę, ale to przejdzie. Jeszcze raz się uściskali. ... '''Clara: '''Zasnął na twoich rękach? Dochodzisz do wprawy :) '''Francis: '''To twoja zasługa, jesteś przy mnie, a tym samym jesteś przy nim :) Pocałowali się. ... Rockowcy prezentowali Cody'emu swoje umiejętności grania na niewidzialnej gitarze. '''Cody: '''Ależ jesteście w formie, też chciałbym tam szaleć, jak wy! '''Rock: '''To wymaga dużej koncentracji, a nawet wysiłku umysłowego. To bardzo istotnie, by zachować równowagę. Zresztą spójrz na Spuda. '''Cody: '''Stoi. '''Spud: '''Tak utrzymuję równowagę... '''Rock: '''Heh, to on mnie tego nauczył. Genialne, co nie? '''Cody: '''Ehe. '''Sierra: '''Cody, masz mi tu zaraz wracać -.- '''Cody: '''To pewnie nie do mnie. A opowiecie o swoim ostatnim numerze? :D '''Rock: '''No jasne brachu! :D '''Sierra: '''Grr... ... Scott i Lightning w trakcie siłowania się. '''Jo: '''Lightning to czasami frajer, ale mimo wszystko stawiam, że pokona Scotta. '''Lightning: '''Shi Lightning nie jest frajerem, tylko zwycięzcą! '''Stiles: '''Scott zawsze pęka ze mną po 7 minutach, z Lighningiem będzie miał pozamiatane po góra 3... Po tym czasie Scott leżał pokonany, a Lightning skakał z radości. '''Lightning: '''Shi Lepszy, ooo tak skarbie <3 '''Stiles: '''Mówiłem. :P '''Samolot nr 1 Siostry i Romantycy siedzieli przy okrągłym fotelu. Kitty na kolanach Severina, a Emma na kolanach Noah i rozmawiali ze sobą. Dakota i Lucy znowu się o coś pokłóciły, tym razem o szminkę, Anabel i Lucy wydają się już przyzwyczajone do tego. Duncan i Isabella rozmawiają. Natomiast Eva ogląda Anime, w czasie kiedy Iris śpi. Eva: '(szeptem) Kurczę, jeszcze lepszy od ostatniego, a sądziłam, że tamten już nic nie przebije. Ah, i moja ulubiona bohaterka... Iris zaczęła mówić przez sen... '''Iris: '''Co? Co mówisz i do kogo...? '''Eva: 'Śpi, gadam... eee... sama ze sobą, odbiło mi. :> '''Iris: '''A, czyli nic nowego. Całkowicie już zasnęła... '''Eva: '''Miło to słyszeć od ciebie. ;) ... '''Dakota: '''Jakim prawem zabrałaś moją szminkę? Ty myślisz, że mam czas się z tobą użerać i tracić czas na takie pierdoły? '''Lucy: '''Robisz to, więc widocznie czas masz. Aaa, to była twoja szminka... To wszystko wyjaśnia dlaczego taka nie modna marka. '''Dakota: '''Może nie modna, ale taka o której mogłabyś pomarzyć w tej swojej pustej główce ;) '''Lucy: '''Czyżby? Dobrze wiem, która z tych starszych marek jest niezłej jakości, a ta na pewno. Choć to oczywiście... rzecz gustu Dakota :P '''Dakota: '''To miało mi ubliżyć? Kłóciły się dalej, a Anabel i Jackie tylko westchnęły. '''Jackie: '''Jeszcze tylko kilka minut i ten lot się skończy... chociaż ich kłótnia nie, raczej :P '''Anabel: '''Mniejsza o powiedz raczej, która sukienka z artykułu bardziej by pasowała do mnie? '''Jackie: '''Hmm, no... ta? '''Anabel: '''Ehe. '''Jackie: '''Niebieska moim zdaniem. '''Anabel: '''A to ciekawe, wybrałabym drugą, ale tak tylko pytałam... I może nawet masz rację. '''Jackie: '''To i tak twój wybór :) ... '''Kitty: '''Severin, to już niedaleko. '''Severin: '''Prześpimy się na chwilę? '''Noah: '''Nie ma mowy, żeby nas obudzili i nie ogarniać potem wyzwania? '''Emma: '''Ta, Noah ma racje :P ... Isabella skończyła rozmawiać przez telefon. '''Duncan: '''No i jak rozmowa, bo widzę, że się nie kleiła? :P '''Isabella: '''Tak się kończy, gdy się zaufa kuzynce, by popilnowała domu. '''Duncan: '''Ta, nie zazdroszczę. :P '''Isabella: '''Już wiem jaką zrobię pierwszą rzecz, jak wrócę do wyścigu. '''Duncan: '''I pewnie mi tego nie powiesz...? ;) '''Isabella: '''Oczywiście... ;) No może przy bardziej dyskretnej okazji. Los Angeles, USA '''1.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Duncan: '''Tam jest skrzynka! Dotarli do niej, a Isabella przeczytała wskazówkę. '''Isabella: '''Udajcie się na plażę, tam czeka na was ratownik, w czerwonych majtkach. '''Duncan: '''Majtkach, serio? xD '''Isabella: '''Pfe, trampkach. Co ja gadam xD '''Duncan: '''Mniejsza. Chodź. Pobiegli. '''2.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris nim zaczęła czytać wskazówkę, zdzieliła Evę w twarz. Eva: '''Ej, a to za co? Ssss... -.- '''Iris: '''Ty myślisz, że się nie domyśliłam? Śpiąc ciebie nie przyłapię? To byłaś w błędzie, w takim razie. Miałyśmy wspólnie ten odcinek obejrzeć ;) '''Eva: '''Twój problem, mi się dłużej czekać na premierę nie chciało. Co tam do cholery pisze? :P '''Iris: '''Na plażę... '''3.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 4.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 5.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 6.Miejsce: Severin i Noah Emma: 'Mamy... '''Severin: '''Udać... '''Kitty: '''Się... '''Noah: '''NA PLAŻĘ!? '''Cała czwórka: '''Czyje to "wyzwanie" jakby co? '''Kitty: '''Hmm, może nie będzie rekinów. :> '''Noah: '''Don to co prawda nie Chris, ale pewnie też mu zależy na oglądalności... zorganizowałby to, uwierz mi. '''Severin: '''Powinnaś sobie poradzić Kitty. '''Emma: '''Noah, też mam nadzieję, że dasz radę ;) '''Noah: '''HA! Taaak, bo co to dla mnie... :| '''Kitty: '''To idziemy czy nie? Poszli. '... 1.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Anabel i Lucy jako pierwsze dotarły na plażę, do ratownika w czerwonych trampkach, który dał dziewczynom wskazówkę. Lucy: '''Dziękujemy uroczy przystojniaku? ^^ Uściskała nieznajomego, który się lekko jej bał. Tymczasem Anabel czytała wskazówkę... '''Anabel: '''Lucy? '''Lucy: '''Tak, Anabel? :) '''Anabel: '''Szykuj deskę. Poserfujesz sobie :> '''Lucy: '''Surfing? Hę? '''Don: '''W pierwszym wyzwaniu, ten który nie tańczył Hakim w Tunezji, musi teraz surfingować, by zdobyć zawieszone na balonach wskazówki. Jakby co nurek pomoże... ale mamy nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby :P '''Lucy: '''Szczególnie pytanie czy będą rekiny, bo jak nie...' '''Anabel: '''Nie, nie będą. Głos Dona z góry pewnie by to powiedział, więc możesz być spokojna i... Zorientowała się, że dziewczyny już nie była, a tak dokładnie była już w wodzie utrzymując się na desce. '''2.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Duncan: '''Działaj lub Patrz, surfowanie o jakieś tam... Isabella zamknęła mu buzie. '''Isabella: '''Oj, tylko nie jakieś tam. Te wskazówki trzymają nas dalej przy grze. '''Duncan: '''Taa... Sorki :P '''Isabella: '''Nic się nie stało. Szepnęła u na ucho. '''Isabella: '''Po wskazówkę Duncan, dostaniesz coś ode mnie :) Duncan nic nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął głową. Czuł się zmotywowany, więc wziął deskę i pobiegł do wody. '''3.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 4.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 5.Miejsce: Severin i Noah Severin: '''No i co tam wyczytałeś? '''Noah: '''Jeszcze gorzej, Surfing... '''Severin: '''No ale przynajmniej nie ma rekinów. '''Noah: '''Pfe, nieważne. Chyba spowolnimy nasze dziewczyny... Severin gdy to usłyszał, natychmiast krzyknął do nich. '''Severin: '''Emma, Kitty! Jak skończycie, nie czekajcie na nas, dogonimy was! Z dala dziewczyny zdawały się rozumieć komunikat, po czym Kitty się rozdzieliła od Emmy w swoim stroju kąpielowym, choć nie było obowiązku noszenia go podczas tej części wyzwania. '''Severin: '''Chyba dotarło. '''6.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Eva, mam nadzieję, że po tym wyzwaniu nadal będziemy w top3? ;) '''Eva: '''Nie bój nic :P Eva wzięła deskę i pobiegła w stronę wody. '''Iris: '''Ja się o nic nie boję moja droga... :P Tunis, Tunezja ---> Los Angeles, USA '''Samolot nr 3 Tym razem Heather i Tom oraz Ezekiel i Rodney nie spali. A Babcia i Wnuk oraz Tenisowi Emeryci zasnęli na chwilę. Loki jakoś dawał radę, więc Ennui i Brian mogli sobie pozwolić na mrugnięcie okiem... Natomiast Bliźniacy i Bliźniaczki rozmawiali ze sobą. Erwin: '''Eh, Samey to wiarygodne, że znosiłaś jej temperament przez tak długi czas. Podziwiam ciebie. '''Samey: '''Dzięki... :) '''Amy: '''Do dziś musi, niech tylko ban na dokuczanie minie :P '''Samey: '''Heh, moja siostra. '''Erwin: '''Ta, bardzo dziecinna :P '''Baltazar: '''Co ty możesz wiedzieć o kobietach bracie. Amy zdaje się uczyć swojej siostry życia, przecież ja bym też tak robił gdym nie był leniem. '''Amy: '''Jesteś leniem...? '''Baltazar: '''No pewnych rzeczy można się nauczyć :P '''Amy: '''I tych ciebie mogę nauczyć... '''Samey: '''Czy to nie idzie zbyt szybko? '''Erwin: '''Ponad 4 godziny gadamy, chyba wystarczająco. '''Baltazar: '''A o czym wy gadać? Ja z nią? '''Amy: '''Chyba się tobie coś pokićkało, poza tym śmierdzi mu z ust... '''Baltazar: '''A ona ma brzydko ułożone włosy... '''Samey: '''Miałeś rację Erwin, bardzo dziecinny. ... '''Ennui: '''Coraz niżej, coraz bliżej. Eh... '''Brian: '''Kolejna uciążliwa podróż? '''Ennui: '''Raczej to miasto. '''Brian: '''Ta, ogarniam twój problem. Loki skoczył do Ennui'ego na kolana. '''Ennui: '''Witam, poznałeś to miejsce? Loki dał jakiś znak. '''Brian: '''To chyba znaczyło tak. ... '''Rodney: '''Akurat królika na farmie nie mam, to musi być sztos. '''Ezekiel: '''One są straszne, to że ci goście jakoś ogarniają to tylko dlatego, że mają papiery. A ty? Rodney wyciągnął zza pleców papier toaletowy. '''Rodney: '''Ja też mam papier. '''Ezekiel: '''Bardziej chodziło mi o taki urzędowy niż prywatny... :P ... Tom się obudził, a Heather coś pisała na swoim blogu. '''Tom: '''Co tam Heather piszesz? '''Heather: '''A nic, tak sobie piszę, bo się nudzę i nie mam co... NIE TWÓJ INTERES! :P '''Tom: '''Tylko delikatnie oznajmię, że pisałaś na moim blogu. '''Heather: '''Dzięki, w końcu pójdzie to z twojego bloga. '''Tom: '''Ale z twojego konta ;) Heather szeroko otworzyła buzię. '''Heather: '''NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Samolot nr 2 Część par się szykowała do lądowania, więc już praktycznie nie rozmawiała i nie robiła nic szczególnego... Sportowcy, Spryciarze czy Miłośnicy Zwierząt. Kościelni Przyjaciele wciąż rozmawiali ze sobą. Natomiast Sierra zabrała Cody'ego od Rockowców. Cody: 'Poważnie Sierra, musiałaś... '''Sierra: '''Dziś nie spuszczę już z ciebie oka. :P '''Rock: '''Powodzenia brachu :/ '''Spud: '''Rozmowa z nim coś mi uświadomiła w głębi duszy... :| '''Rock: '''Taak? Co? '''Spud: 'Że jestem zbędny? '''Rock: '''Eee... BŁĄD! '''Spud: '''Myślisz, że pomyliłem myśli? '''Rock: '''Tak, często tak jest. Pomyślałeś chyba, że jesteś zbędny w czymś, co tobie nie wychodzi. A potem, że nie jesteś zbędny w naszym zespole. A że dobrze mi się gadało z tym gościem, to nasunęła się tobie myśl, że jesteś nie przydatny w kapeli... co jest bzdurą, bo jesteś jej ważną połówką! ;D '''Spud: '''Ta, masz absolutną rację Rock. A kiedy wylecimy z tego Tunisu? '''Rock: '''Aha, ty myślami jeszcze tam... '''Spud: '''Tu. '''Rock: '''Może. ... '''Kevin: '''Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz? '''Camilla: '''To inny mnie by pokochał? To chyba będzie dla mnie dobre. '''Kevin: '''Nie wiesz, co robisz jednak. Nie trać życia, bo to nie życie dla ciebie. Nie ma sensu w tym się dusić. '''Camilla: '''Niech będzie, w takim razie. Może przesadzam. '''Kevin: '''Tylko na to potrzeba czasu, Camilla. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona to odwzajemniła. Los Angeles, USA '''7.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Rock i Spud pierwszy dotarli do skrzynki. Rock był bardzo uradowany faktem, gdzie się znajdują. Rock: '''Stary! Jesteśmy w Los Angeles, ogarniasz to? :D Wskazał mu z oddali widoczne słynne "HOLLYWOOD", a następnie pstryknął sobie selfie na jego tle aparatem, bo przecież to amator w robieniu tego. '''Spud: '''I co z tego? Miasto, jak każde inne. Tylko kurz i brud, w czym ten Tunis jest fajny dla ciebie? (please) Rock strzelił obfitego facepalm'a. '''8.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody pomachał do Rockowców, ale Sierra złapała go za rękę, co mu się nie podobało. Cody: '''Tobie co dziś jest...? '''Sierra: '''Mają na ciebie bardzo zły wpływ. Jeszcze namieszają tobie w głowie i zmienisz się... A JA NIE CHCĘ BYŚ SIĘ ZMIENIAŁ! Uściskała go płacząc, a Cody tylko westchnął... '''Cody: '''Wyluzuj Sierra, zawsze będę "tylko" przy tobie... Sierra puściła go, szybko jej przeszło. '''Sierra: '''Dobra, to idziemy na plażę Cody <3 '''9.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo 10.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 11.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 12.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Francis: 'Byłaś tutaj nie raz, mam nadzieję, że z twoim doświadczeniem nie zginiemy skarbie :) '''Clara: '''Można tak powiedzieć, ale co z tego to doświadczenie? Czasami to nie wystarcza. '''Francis: '''Ja je zdobywam opiekując się naszym małym i... wychodzi mi to już dużo lepiej. Dziecko już nie płakało na jego rękach. '''Clara: '''Mówię, on będzie kiedyś taki jak ty :) '... Pierwsze pary kończyły pierwsze wyzwanie. Isabella przyglądała się z rumieńcami na twarzy, na popisy na desce Duncana, który dawał się ponieść falą, nie śpieszył się z wyzwaniem i traktował to jako krótką odskocznię. Isabella: '''Kurczę, ale on jest boski... <3 Z pewnej odległości na desce Duncan... '''Duncan: '''Co ty tam mówisz!? '''Isabella: '''Kurczę, wskazówka... Duncan, nie popisuj się i masz zdobyć teraz wskazówkę! Duncan wykonał jeszcze jeden popis na desce, po czym skończył, przebił szpilką balon i złapał wskazówkę. '''Isabella: '''Taak jest, Duncan! :D '''1.Miejsce: Isabella i (Duncan) Duncan wyszedł już z wody ze wskazówką. Duncan: '''Do jakiegoś klubu teraz idziemy, ty powinnaś wiedzieć, bo ja nie ogarniam tego miasta. '''Isabella: '''Spisałeś się, chodźmy. '''Duncan: '''Eee, o czymś nie zapomniałaś? ;) '''Isabella: '''Ah, no jasne... Wypadło mi z głowy xD Isabella pocałowała Duncana, po czym opuścili plażę. ... Lucy i Dakota tymczasem ścigały się deskami do widocznej przez nich wskazówki, akurat obie uparły się na tą jedną jakby inne były gorsze. '''Lucy: '''Ja ją pierwsza dopadnę. '''Dakota: '''Słodka, daruj sobie. Ona będzie moja! -.- Zaczęły się pchać, przestały dopiero wtedy, kiedy na ich drodze pojawiła się fala. Jedna z dziewczyn ją wykorzystała, natomiast druga nie i musiała zostać uratowana przez nurka. '''2.Miejsce: Anabel i (Lucy) Lucy: '''Yay, mam ją Anabel! '''Anabel: '''Wow, całkiem nieźle Lucy. A zresztą... nie dziwi mnie to, jesteś zdolna do wszystkiego. '''Jackie: '''Dakota, jesteś cała? '''Dakota: '''Przez nią zmoczyłam włosy... NIE JESTEM CAŁA! '''Jackie: '''Przynajmniej w porę cię wyratował... '''Dakota: '''Tyle z pozytywów :P Dakota wzięła mocniejszą deskę i pobiegła. '''3.Miejsce: Emma i (Kitty) Kitty: 'Jakoś dałam radę... Emma szybko okryła ręcznikiem swoją siostrę i uściskała. '''Emma: 'Świetnie, to teraz idziemy. Nie możemy patrzeć się na Noah i Severina. Oj... :/ Zobaczyła, jak Noah spadł z deski i przywalił o boje. '''Kitty: '''Nom, nie dobrze... :/ Po tym, jak Kitty się przebrała, dziewczyny ruszyły. '''4.Miejsce: Iris i (Eva) Iris: 'Nie było tego o co prosiłam, nie ma top3. :P '''Eva: '''Ok, już zamknij się. Do klubu! Pobiegły. '... Ostatni samolot wylądował, w Los Angeles i wyszły z niego ostatnie pary. 13.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Tom: '''Na plażę, i szukać gościa w czerwonych trampkach? Ale szczegółowo napisali... '''Heather: '''Don też lubi uprzykrzać zawodnikom życie, jak widzisz. Robi to tylko w sposób, jak najmniej chamski... '''Tom: '''Taa... '''14.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Miłosz: '''Nie sądziłem, że robienie makijażu może aż tak znużyć. '''Muriel: '''Tak, to jest, jak się robi coś w tym stylu. '''Miłosz: '''Przynajmniej się wyspałem, na co nie miałem okazji ostatnio. '''Muriel: '''Miłosz, idziemy na plaże ;) '''Miłosz: '''WOHO! To chyba jeden z naszych szczęśliwych dni babciu :) '''Muriel: '''No ba! ;) Heather i Tom zobaczywszy Muriel ze swoim makijażem... wrzasnęli i uciekli. '''15.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 16.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 17.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Rodney: '''Moi wszyscy bracia, możecie teraz zazdrościć... Bo ja jestem w Los Angeles, a nie wy! :D Ezekiel zdzielił gazetą Rodney'a. '''Ezekiel: '''Cicho bądź, próbuję się skupić na czytaniu wskazówki... Rodney wciąż się unosił w dumie, a Ezekiel czytał powoli... '''Ezekiel: '''Ooo, plaża <3 Pobiegli. '''18.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Gerry: '''Zmusiłeś mnie do podsłuchiwania Muriel i jego wnuka, była zanudzić nas na śmierć? '''Pete: '''I tak byśmy zasnęli. Nie ogarniasz? Tak jest zawsze stary :P '''Gerry: '''Nie, są jednak wyjątki, w których pamiętasz...? '''Pete: '''Hahaha, to byłem ja, ten co wytrzymywał całe dnie na nogach. Ty? Nie przypominam sobie. Hahaha! xD Pete poszedł w stronę plaży, a poirytowany Gerry za nim. '''19.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui: 'Ta, Los Angeles... Co ludzie w tym mieście widzą. '''Brian: '''Nie mam pojęcia, ale musimy gonić pozostałych. '''Ennui: '''Jaki kierunek... '''Brian: '''Plaża. Westchnęli... '... 7.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla Camilla: '''CO, Serfowanie? :O '''Kevin: '''A czy to aby na pewno bezpieczne... Patrząc na to, jak Noah sobie mizernie radzi nieco się zaniepokoił. '''Camilla: '''Dam radę Kev, to tylko wyzwanie. Gorsze rzeczy już przeżyłam. '''Kevin: '''Tak, dobre myślenie kluczem do sukcesu. Camilla wzięła deskę i wskoczyła do wody. '''8.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Lightning: '''Pfe, dla to łatwizna kto by się bał. '''9.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Jo: '''Hmm? ;) '''Scott: '''Ja? Ja się nie boję, to tylko... ''' 10.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 11.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 12.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Rock: 'Świetnie, Spud... musisz popłynąć na tej desce i zdobyć wskazówkę ;) '''Spud: '''Tak po prostu? Tunezja jest dzika, powinny być jakieś robale czy co, rekiny, a tak nic... To pewnie jakaś ściema. Spud usiadł po prostu na piasku. '''Rock: '''Ooo mamo!!! :( '''Spud: '''W Tunezji nie ma twojej mamy, jaki sens miałaby lecieć tu? Przecież dużo lepsze wakacje miałaby w Los Angeles, a nas tam przecież nie ma... :P Rock sobie poszedł. '''Spud: '''Aha, poszedł sobie. '... 1.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Przed wejściem do paru znajdowała się skrzynka, a jako pierwsze dotarły do niej Słodkie Modelki... Lucy: '''Jupi! Co tam każą nam zrobić? :) '''Anabel: '''Albo/Albo... Scenka albo Kosz? '''Lucy: '''A tak, w ogóle... to gdzie...? W tym klubie? xD '''Don: '''Witam w zakazanym klubie, której nazwy... zabroniono mi wymawiać! To tutaj dobrze znane wam sławy lubią się trochę... Słychać było bójkę i przekleństwa. '''Don: '''Zrelaksować przed pracą :) W tym Albo/Albo uczestnicy muszą albo popisać się umiejętnościami aktorskimi i odegrać dialog przed pewnie dobrze znanym wam aktorem (ja akurat go nie znam...) albo wykonać 10+10=20 rzutów do kosza przed znanym zawodnikiem NBA (też wam nie powiem, jak się nazywa, nie interesuję się koszem :P). Gdy para ukończy wskazówkę i oceniający podniesie kciuk do góry... Przyjdzie czas udać się do dzisiejszej strefy luzu! Dziś wyjątkowo w okolicach lotniska, miasto jest duże, mógłby się ktoś jutro zgubić czy coś. :) '''Lucy: '''Weźmy koszykówkę, plis xD '''Anabel: '''Wolę scenkę, ale niech ci będzie. '''Lucy: '''Ulegasz, tak jak z sukienką przy Jackie. '''Anabel: '''Nie, po prostu wierzę, że wiesz lepiej. '''Lucy: '''No luz :) '''2.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Isabella: '''Oni są poważni? Te wyzwania nie są sobie równe. '''Duncan: '''No wiesz Isa, zależy jeszcze dla kogo :P '''Isabella: '''No powiedzmy, że tak. '''Duncan: '''To chodź, szukajmy tego gościa z NBA. Weszli do klubu. '''3.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Eva i Iris: '''Scenka :P '''4.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty Kitty: '''Nie lubię kosza, więc wow... zgadzam się z tobą na scenkę. ''' ... 13.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Heather: '''Surfing, pomyślałby kto. '''Tom: '''Ta, poradziłabyś sobie z tym wyzwaniem w sekundę. ;u; '''Heather: '''Chcesz mnie pobić w tym? ;) '''Tom: '''Oj, uwierz, że zrobię to z łatwością :P Heather ustawiła i włączyła stoper, a on natychmiast wziął się za deskę i pobiegł. '''14.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Muriel: '''Miłosz, tylko bez zbędnych popisów. '''Miłosz: '''A potrzebujemy się śpieszyć? '''Muriel: '''Hmm, więcej czasu w galerii? A przecież jeszcze tu wrócimy. '''Miłosz: '''Szczera prawda babciu, nie ma czasu do stracenia ;) '''15.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 16.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 17.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Gerry: '''Teraz będziesz miał pole do działania. '''Pete: '''Muszę tylko rozgrzać się... Udawał, że rozgrzewał nogi. ''' 18.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 19.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Amy: 'Kurde, nie pamiętam czyja teraz kolej... '''Baltazar: '''No ja czyja... Chyba... '''Erwin i Samey: '''Moja! Ooo, akurat twoja? Zaśmiali się, kiedy Baltazar i Erwin przewrócili oczami... '''Amy: '''Po prostu już idźcie -.- Poszli do wody z deskami. '... Duncan i Isabella odnaleźli gwiazdę NBA, był praktycznie ubrany w strój, więc było łatwo. Odkrył dla Najlepszych Przyjaciół kosz i rzucił piłkę. Pierwszy zaczął Duncan i bez problemu rzucił do kosza 10 razy. Natomiast Isabelli szło nieco trudniej, bo co drugi rzut, nie trafiała. Natomiast Iris i Eva odnalazły gwiazdę filmową, którą było łatwo rozpoznać, bo poznały po stroju, z filmu, który kiedyś widziały... nie podobał im się, ale pamiętały, że on grał. On wskazał im małą scenkę i dziewczyny na nią weszły, by odegrać pierwszy dialog jaki im przychodzi do głowy. Iris wzięła głęboki oddech... Iris: '''Ty pozbawiona klasy i wdzięku psychopatko, to co zrobiłaś zasługuje na wszelkie tortury jakie moja matka może tobie zgotować!!! -.- Eva już domyśliła się o co biega Iris, ale żeby nie wypaść z roli kontynuowała przedstawienie. '''Eva: '''O cóż tyle zamieszania moja droga przyjaciółko, że grozisz mi tym, co ciebie spotkało kiedy w dzieciństwie? Czym ja winną jestem?! '''Iris: '''Dobrze wiesz, dobrze wiesz! Wzięła porcelanowy czajnik i go rozbiła. '''Eva: '''O nie, a to bym ulubiony czajniczek panny Willons, co za tragedia :'( '''Iris: '''To była kara za oglądanie mojego ulubionego Anime za moimi plecami!!! ... '''Duncan: '''Ostatni rzut Isabella, dasz radę. '''Isabella: '''Wiem, że dam radę, przecież to nie jest trudne... '''1.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Rzuciła "10" raz, gwiazda NBA podniosła kciuk do góry. Isabella: '''Mówiłam. I teraz gdzie tu jest wyjście...? '''Duncan: '''Gdzie tu jest wyjście? :P Zawodnik NBA wskazał im drogę i poszli. ... Eva widząc, że Najlepsi Przyjaciele już skończyli zamierzała skończyć dialog kwitując słowa Iris... '''Eva: '''Aha, czeli o to tobie chodzi... Do widzenia -.- Zatrzasnęła drzwi. '''Iris: '''Zalicz, proszę... '''2.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Aktor zaliczył, a dziewczyny prędko pobiegły za Duncanem i Isabellą. ... Miłosz czuł się po prostu, jak ryba w wodzie, nic dziwnego. Pokonał falę, skoczył zdobywając wskazówkę, a potem wylądował spokojnie na desce. 5.Miejsce: Muriel i (Miłosz) Zamachał wskazówką do Muriel, niektórzy uczestnicy, którzy serfowali z przerażenia się wyłożyli na swoich deskach widząc Muriel m.in. Clara, Camilla, Pete i Noah. Muriel: '''Dobrze wnusiu, idziemy dalej :) '''6.Miejsce: Jackie i (Dakota) Dakota: '''Tym razem mi się uda i... Zrobiła trick na desce i ledwo sięgnęła po wskazówce. '''Jackie: '''Uff, całe szczęście... nie będziemy w tyle. '''7.Miejsce: Heather i (Tom) Tom wynurzył się z wody i przyszedł do Heather ze wskazówką. Tom: '''Jaki miałem czas Heather? ;) '''Heather: '''Miałam to liczyć? I tak byłam o kilka sekund lepsza. Wyrwała mu wskazówkę. '''Heather: '''Ooo, do tego zakazanego klubu! :P Pobiegli. '''8.Miejsce: Jo i (Lightning) Jo: '''Kurdę, tej Heather zawsze wszystko idzie gładko... '''Lightning: '''Shi już! :D Wypluł wskazówkę. '''Jo: '''Nie licz, że to przeczytam... Za nimi! Pobiegli... '''9.Miejsce: Stiles i (Scott) 10.Miejsce: Cody i (Sierra) 11.Miejsce: Brian i (Ennui) 12.Miejsce: Francis i (Clara) 13.Miejsce: Kevin i (Camilla) 14.Miejsce: Rodney i (Ezekiel) 15.Miejsce: Amy i (Samey) 16.Miejsce: Baltazar i (Erwin) Bliźniacy przybili piątkę, a Erwin zawołał. Erwin: '''Ej, dziewczyny... poczekajcie na nas. Dziewczyny nie były przyzwyczajone do tego, więc nie poczekały, a zresztą? Oni nie mają żadnego sojuszu. '''Baltazar: '''No i widzisz? Odstraszyłeś je. Nie znasz się na kobietach. Musiałeś mnie ośmieszać przed Amy? '''Erwin: '''Przecież nawet jej nie lubisz. '''Baltazar: '''Bo nie lubię -.- '''Erwin: '''Dobra, poco ta spina bracie. Chodźmy. '''Baltazar: '''Ta, spoko. Poszli. '''17.Miejsce: Severin i (Noah) Wykończony Noah w końcu doczłapał się do brzegu... dzięki nurkowi. Prędko pobiegł do niego Severin. Severin: '''Żyjesz kolego, powiedz tylko że masz wskazówkę... '''Noah: '''Wiatr mi ją zabrał, ale to jest wszystko żałosne... Wiatr doprowadził wskazówkę prosto do Severina i Noah, ten pierwszy szybko ją złapał. '''Severin: '''Nie, o nie... wysiłek mojego kumpla nie pójdzie na marne :P Wskakuj na barana. Noah wszedł na barana Severina, po czym ruszyli do klubu. ... Pozostałe pary męczyły się tylko chwilę dużej, Spud w końcu wszedł niechętne do wody. A Pete ledwo się na tej desce trzymał, ale w końcu oboje zmotywowali się na tyle, ale w końcu jakimś cudem się uratowali przed upadkiem i zarówno Spud, jak i Pete zdobyli swoje wskazówki. '''18.Miejsce: Rock i (Spud) 19.Miejsce: Gerry i (Pete) Spud: 'Mam to czego chciałeś Rock. Rock zdawał się bardzo zły na swojego kumpla, więc nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął głową od niechcenia. '''Gerry: '''Coś mi się wydawało, że miałeś to ogarnąć szybko i po ciul ci była ta rozgrzewka? :P '''Pete: '''Lepiej czytaj co tam jest napisane. -.- '''Gerry: '''Do zakazanego klubu! Uuu, gorąco. '''Pete: '''Może jakieś młode tam będą, to poderwę. '''Gerry: '''Ta i pewnie któraś ciebie zechce xD '''Pete: '''A zobaczymy ;D Obie pary złapały taksówki, by dojść w miarę szybko... '... Don: '''Ooo, pierwsze pary już w drodze do strefy luzu. Kto wygra? Najlepsi Przyjaciele czy Przebiegłe Dziewczyny!? :D '''1.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Iris i Eva! 2.Miejsce... ... ... ..Isabella i Duncan! Don: 'Iris i Eva, wygrywacie etap! Duncan i Isabella, drugie miejsce. '''Iris: '''Ha, i co? Uff, ledwo oddycham... '''Isabella: '''2nd miejsce też dobre. '''Eva: '''Nie, ty Isa przegrywać nie umiesz :> '''Isabella: '''Serio? Żal mi was niekiedy. Nara. Isabella i Duncan poszli sobie, a Iris się nieco zezłościła. '''Iris: '''Chyba ktoś musi im przypomnieć kto ich zgasił w 5 odcinku :P '''Eva: '''To było w piątym? Już zapomniałam xD '... 5.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Lightning: '''Uff! Lightning, już zmęczony... '''Jo: '''Ogarnij się shi... eh, nieważne. Chodź na kosza :P '''Lightning: '''Takie wyzwanie akurat dla Lightninga ;) '''6.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Muriel już była bez makijażu, widocznie uznali, że nie będzie już potrzebny. Muriel: '''Dobrze, że znikło już to coś w mojej twarzy, może i z pozoru ładne, ale za słabe już :P '''Miłosz: '''Ta. Wolisz Koszykówkę czy Teatr? xD '''Muriel: '''A co to za dziwne pytanie? Lecimy z teatrem :P '''Miłosz: '''Wystarczy tylko krótka scenka :P '''7.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Heather: '''O rety, o rety... Czytaj, nie mam sił. Tom przeczytał wskazówkę... '''Tom: '''To co teraz? Heather napiła się wody i od razu odzyskała energię. '''Heather: '''No jak co? Do klubu, po wskazówkę, i do strefy. Pociągnęła go ze sobą do klubu. '''8.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: '''Pfe, no mowa, że kosz. '''Stiles: '''Znając życie zawalisz. '''Scott: '''No już nie dogaduj :P '''Stiles: '''A jak ty mi dogadywałeś to było wszystko fajnie. Aha :P Scott przewrócił oczami i wszedł do klubu, Stiles za nim. '''9.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 10.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 11.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 12.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 13.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 14.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 15.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 16.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 17.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Baltazar: '''Kosz! '''Erwin: '''Scenka! '''Baltazar: '''Nie, bo kosz! '''Erwin: '''To ja mam tu więcej do powiedzenia w tym rodzeństwie scenka. '''Baltazar: '''Kosz, albo powiem Samey co robisz podczas czytania książek. '''Erwin: '''Nie możesz... '''Baltazar: '''Mogę. :P Erwin uległ Baltazarowi i razem zaczęli szukać w klubie jakiegoś kosza do koszykówki. '''18.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Rock: '''Eh... jesteśmy wreszcie ;u; '''Spud: '''Jesteśmy w... '''Rock: '''Błagam, zlituj się... '''Spud: '''W LOS ANGELES! :D '''Rock: '''Uff, wróciłeś Spud z dalekiej podróży. '''Spud: '''To Albo/Albo? Co wybieramy? '''Rock: '''Nie mam dziś formy do rzucania piłką, więc chyba scenka. :/ '''19.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Gerry: 'Ooo, tym razem możemy uniknąć wyzwania sportowego. '''Pete: '''Co ty? Na łeb upadłeś? Jesteśmy sportowcami, tak mówiłeś kiedy... teraz to co prawda jesteś ciapa, ale 10 razy pewnie do kosza wrzucisz :P '''Gerry: '''A wrzucę szybciej od ciebie. Idziemy tam! Zmierzyli się wzrokiem... '... Heather i Tom dotarli do scenki i nie przedłużając zaczęli odgrywać scenkę... Heather: '''Powiedz Tom, że nie zabrałeś moim pomidorów... '''Tom: '''Absolutnie nie, babciu Heather. Zrobiła to jedna taka, taka tam... '''Heather: '''Taka tam, to z nią mam od dłuższego czasu na pieńku. Użyła bym teraz niestosownych słów, ale... wnuk by coś jeszcze zapamiętam! Wrócę za chwilę... Heather wyszła, Tom pokazał, że ma w ręce worek pomidorów... Słychać było odgłosy walenia, szarpania i innych gorszych rzeczy... Po czym weszła Heather. '''Heather: '''Pozamiatane... Dostrzegła, że Tom ma worek pomidorów, jego przeraźliwy wzrok mówił wszystko, przełknął ślinę i w tym momencie nastąpił koniec... '''3.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Aktor nic nie mówiąc tylko dał Blogerom wskazówkę, po czym ruszyli do strefy luzu. ... 3.Miejsce... ... ... ..Heather i Tom! Don: 'Heather i Tom, chyba wasze pierwsze podium... 3 miejsce! '''Tom: '''Yay! Juhu! :D '''Heather: '''Cieszy się tak, jakby już wygrał wyścig... (please) '... 4.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Zarówno Stiles, jak i Scott gładko poradzili sobie z rzucaniem piłki do kosza. Scott: '''I ktoś tu mówił, że nie dam rady? ;) '''Stiles: '''Nieważne :P Pobiegli. '''5.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Lucy wystarczyło tylko czekać, jak Anabel wykona ostatni rzut, gdy jej się udało i gwiazda potwierdziła uściskała Anabel. Lucy: '''Może jeszcze dogonimy tych Spryciarzy! '''Anabel: '''W takim razie szybko. Pobiegli. '''6.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Babcia i Wnuk w trakcie przedstawienia... Muriel: '''I myślałam, że kiedyś docenisz... :( '''Miłosz: '''Och, przecież doceniam cię. Dobra, nie mogę żyć długo w tajemnicy :/ '''Muriel: '''Tajemnicy...? :O '''Miłosz: '''To ja zjadłem jedno z ciastek nim podałaś do stołu, pewnie teraz sprawiłem ci większą przykrość... '''Muriel: '''Tak właściwie to nie, bo chciałam żebyś się przyznał. Wszystko nagrane wnusiu, wiesz co to oznacza :D '''Miłosz: '''No to wpadłem, jak śliwka w kompot. Aktor podniósł do góry i Muriel z Miłoszem udali się do strefy luzu. '''7.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo 8.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 9.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 10.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 11.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 12.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 13.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 14.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 15.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 16.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 17.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Znużonemu Gerry'emu został ostatni rzut... nie trafił. Pete: 'Ogarnij się, jak ty strzelasz, sam już zasnąłem. Skończyłem już kilka dobrych minut przed tobą! :P '''Gerry: '''Nie ma sensu... :P Gerry rzucił od niechcenia i... trafił do kosza. '''Pete: '''Ooo, a jednak potrafisz :P Pobiegli. '... Ennui: 'Powiedz, kto zgubił mojego... królika? '''Brian: '''Nie wiem. Aktor zasypiał na ich scence i poleciał kciuk w dół. ... Spud rzucił do kosza... 4 raz. '''Rock: '''WOHO! Spud, brawo! Jeszcze tylko 6 razy i do strefy luzu. JUHU!!! Jego zachowanie zirytowało inne osoby z klubu. '... 4.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Anabel i Lucy! 5.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Stiles i Scott! Anabel: '''Jednak dałyśmy radę :) '''Lucy: '''Piąteczka ;) Przybiły piątkę. '''Scott: '''Czemu kazałeś nam się dać wyprzedzić kretynie? -.- '''Stiles: '''Takie piękne dziewczyny mają pierwszeństwo ;) Dziewczyny się zaśmiały i zarumieniły. '''Scott: '''Ty to masz gadane... :P '''6.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Lightning i Jo! Jo: '''Szóste miejsce, przy dwóch wyzwaniach sprawnościowych i sportowych? Porażka :( '''Lightning: '''Gdyby Lightning sam się ścigał, to by wygrał z palcem w... '''Jo: '''NIE! Zapomniałbyś ile już rzuciłeś do kosza (a rzuciłbyś "9" razy), dostałbyś karę i do widzenia :P '''Lightning: '''Ta, akurat :P '''7.Miejsce... ... ... ..Jackie i Dakota! 8.Miejsce... ... ... ..Emma i Kitty! 9.Miejsce... ... ... ..Kevin i Camilla! 10.Miejsce... ... ... ..Francis i Clara! 11.Miejsce... ... ... ..Baltazar i Erwin! 12.Miejsce... ... ... ..Cody i Sierra! 13.Miejsce... ... ... ..Muriel i Miłosz! 14.Miejsce... ... ... ..Ezekiel i Rodney! 15.Miejsce... ... ... ..Amy i Samey! 16.Miejsce... ... ... ..Gerry i Pete! 17.Miejsce... ... ... ..Severin i Noah! Pete: 'Hahaha! :P '''Gerry: '''No to chyba jedyna rzecz, która nam się jakoś udało w dobrym stylu... wyprzedziliśmy Romantyków. Wow... :P '''Noah: 'Żałosne, czym tu się chwalić. 'Severin: '''No... Jednak mają się czym chwalić Noah. '''Noah: '''No i dlatego są żałośni. '''Pete: '''Ty lepiej nie pyskuj do starszych -.- '''Severin: '''Może już idźmy? '''Noah: '''Dobrze Sev, na starych ludzi bez klasy nie ma co tracić czasu :P Poszli. '''Pete: '''Frajerzy, wkurzyli mnie. '''Gerry: '''To akurat nic nowego (please) '... Ennui: '''Ale poważnie nie wiesz? '''Brian: '''Nie wiem... ... '''Rock: '''Ostatni rzut Spud, ostatni... Spud bez zawahania rzucił i zamknął Rockowi usta. ... '''Aktor: '''Wiecie co, żeby zanudzić człowieka na śmierć, szczególnie mnie, też trzeba mieć umiejętność... zaliczam wam. Idźcie sobie... '''18.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 19.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Obydwie pary opuściły klub i kierowały się już tylko do strefy luzu... ... Don: '''Są i ostatnie pary! Uwaga, uwaga, a w grze zostają... Biegli łeb w łeb... '''18.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Ennui i Brian! Don: 'Ennui i Brian, dosłownie o włos... 18 miejsce i ścigacie się dalej! '''Ennui: '''Ta, z 1 na 18. '''Brian: '''Mogło być gorzej Ennui. p style="text-align: center;">'19.Miejsce... ... ... ..Rock i Spud! Don: '''Rockowcy, bardzo mi przykro... Ostatnie miejsce. '''Rock: '''Eh, może to etap bez eliminacji? '''Don: '''Niestety nie. To wasz koniec. Skulili się zawiedzeni... '''Spud: '''Rock, chciałbym ciebie przeprosić... '''Rock: '''Nie, to ja chciałbym. :/ ''' Poszli sobie... Don: '''Tak kończy się kolejny odcinek! :D Rockowcy odpadli, zostało 18. par! Co będzie dalej? Dowiecie się oglądając... następne odcinki... '''Wyścigu na Szczęście!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinki